Jayden Zeneca
Full Name: '''Jayden Zeneca '''Known Aliases: '''Lightning (Known only to a select few) '''Age: '''Nineteen '''Race: '''Homo Angelis '''Origin: '''Jordan, Western continent of Heaven '''Known Relatives: '''John (Father), Astrid (Mother), Darryl (Brother), Jayce (Brother), Bethany (Sister), Serena (Fiancee), Brother lost in childbirth, '''Occupation: '''Student, Former secret adventurer '''Height: '''5"9 '''Weight: '''142lbs. '''Eyes: Green 'Hair: '''Brown '''History: '''Jayden Zeneca was the second of five children born to John and Astrid Zeneca. Although it is known that the Zeneca's lost their status as saunts long before the Great Divide, details on how their sainthood was lost have not yet been provided. Jayden was raised in an incredbly strict household. A zealous believer in the Grand Exemplar, John was quick to administer punishment to any of his children, and even his wife, if they were not completely obedient to him. Soft-spoken and humble by nature, Jayden initially tried to please his father, but often failed to rise to John's impossible standards. His brother, Darryle, often came to his defense, leading to violent confrontations between the two. Jayden coped by throwing himself into reading and education. He became fiercely protective of his little sister, Bethany, who disappointed her father simply by being born a girl. As the seasons passed, Jayden and Bethany grew close, although Bethany's outgoing, gregarious nature contrasted Jayden's quietness. Shortly after his sixteenth birthday, Jayden befriended a charismatic boy named Ethan St. Yorick, who had grown up in a similar household to his own. Jayden fell in with Ethan and his group of friends, who were notorious for their pranks around Jordan. Jayden discovered his wild side as he began to partake in these pranks, but as they escalated, Jayden became concerned with Ethan's increasingly dark nature. When one of their "pranks" tragically backfired, Jayden ended their friendship. Not long after, Ethan's parents were murdered. Suspicious of Ethan, Jayden reported all he know about his former friend to Reginald St. Morias, who had become a surrogate father to him. Reginald passed Jayden's findings along to the Heimdall, leading to the exile of Ethan and his friends. Jayden crossed paths with Ethan several seasons later. Grace, an elderly ex-Olympian, had been hiding out in the Atherean Watchtower with several pegasuses that she had absconded with. With the winged horses being hunted to extinction, she asked for Jayden's help in escorting her and the winged horses back to Mount Olympus. Darryl, Jayce, and Bethany all volunteered to assist. En route to Mount Olympus, the Zeneca family was ambushed by Ethan ahd his exiled friends, who were now known as the Blackwings. A vicious aerial battle ensued in which Bethany was nearly raped, Jayden lost half of his right arm, and Grace was killed. Luckily, Zeus was able to intervene and all of the Pegasuses were retrieved. Impressed with the valor of Jayden and Bethany, Zeus replaced Jayden's lost arm (see ''Fulgarium) and offered them the chance to battle against the resurgent forces of the Southern Lands. They accepted and became the costumed duo Thunder (Bethany) and Lighting (Jayden). Over the next four seasons, the two repelled dozens of clandestine incursions into Heaven, even defeating Ethan and putting down the Blackwings. They gained worldwide fame by participating in the Battle of Naridia, which became the bloodiest siege in history at that point. Both Bethany and Jayden were injured, and though both sides suffered heavy casulties, the city of Naridia was retaken. At the end of the conflict, Jayden asked his longtime girlfriend, the Naridian Serena, to marry him, and she accepted. Jayden was allowed to retire his identity after that. He has since returned home to advance his identity and begin planning a life for he and Serena. He spends most of his time between the libraries and Mount Olympus. Category:characters